


Super Mario Sides

by XxUnixX



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan centric, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, Wholesome, good ending, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Super Mario Bros Au!!Prince Roman is kidnapped by Janus and forced to marry him ! Whatever will Logan (Mario) and Patton (Luigi) do!?
Relationships: Logan x Roman, Logince
Kudos: 18





	Super Mario Sides

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 “𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐” 𝚓𝚘𝚋.

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 ‘𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛’ 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, “𝚆𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗! 𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜!”  
𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔 𝚊𝚐𝚘.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜, 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚖𝚢, 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜.   
𝙽𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚊𝚙 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚔𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝, 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎, “𝙵𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎.” 

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚢..𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕! 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙰𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘. 𝙺𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚘’𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎’𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜!

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢.  
𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚢.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚔𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐.  
𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜, 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎, “𝙻𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍.” 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚎𝚕𝚋𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍, “𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗?” 𝙷𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎, “𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖!” 𝙰 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚌 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜.

𝙽𝚘, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛.

𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚞𝚙𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝, 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚞𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚛.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, “𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜!” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛.  
𝙸𝚏 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

“𝚈-𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕?” 𝙾𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑.  
𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚞𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, “𝙴𝚡𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎!” 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎.

𝙱𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗.  
𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚍𝚞𝚖𝚋 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎.

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚊 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑. 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚋, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝.

“𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍..𝚏𝚊𝚖?” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛, “𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠! 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝙸’𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍!” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜.  
𝚂𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, “𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢?” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚐 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎.   
𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, “𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎..” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍’𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚎.

𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕. 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚐𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 “𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐” 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎.  
𝙰𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝, 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍’𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍.  
𝙸𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 “𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎” 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊.

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊, 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜.  
𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚋𝚠𝚎𝚋𝚜. 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗’𝚜 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝.

“𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎..” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖.  
𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘.

𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚞𝚙 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗.

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍. 𝙷𝚎’𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗.  
𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢. 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚖𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎.  
“𝚆𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐.” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍, 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚓𝚘𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚘𝚘𝚜, 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑.

𝙰𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, “𝙻𝚊𝚟𝚊..” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚟𝚊.

𝙾𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚊 𝚢𝚘𝚜𝚑𝚒 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚟𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎.  
𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚟𝚊. 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚙𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚟𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛, “𝙻-𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜...” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, “𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚎!” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢.  
𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚍.

𝙾𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, “𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎!” 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢.  
𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛.

𝚄𝚙 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜.  
𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜, “𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎, 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗..𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎..” 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍. 

𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖.

𝙱𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎.  
“𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎?” 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎, “𝙽𝚘! 𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸’𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞!”

𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚟𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢.  
“𝙾𝚑 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎!” 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙵𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 ‘𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚘’ 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, “𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕!”

𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚌𝚑, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍, 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, “𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎.” 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠, “𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍’𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚠.” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚜, “𝙰𝚑! 𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢!” 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜.

𝙰 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝚊 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝙲𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎. 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎, “𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜! 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐?!” 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜.

𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, “𝙾𝚑 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛! 𝙸’𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝!” 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚙 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚗.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚔, 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚍.  
𝙸𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛, 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜.

𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑, 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚐𝚊𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍.

𝙰 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚢𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖.  
𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔, 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗.“𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗! 𝙶𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗!” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍.  
𝙰𝚜 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚞𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍.  
𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍, “𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗!”

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚋𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎, 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍, 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍.  
𝙰 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔, 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝.  
𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜, 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜, “𝙼𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚘’𝚜!” 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚢𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
“𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎?” 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜.

𝙰 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, “𝙼𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜.” 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕 𝚖𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍’𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢, “𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜, 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎.” 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚡𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎, “𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚘𝚒𝚗 𝚞𝚜!” 𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎.

𝙽𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍.  
“𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚢.” 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎.

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚞𝚙.  
𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚔, “𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎.” 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.

𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚎.


End file.
